Komentarz na blogu:Viper611/Wymyślony Odcinek/@comment-24316044-20140527153209
OOO! Nareszcie coś, gdzie mogę się pochwalić moimi pomysłami. Zacznijmy od tego że wymyśliłem ok. 36 odcinków xD Ale mniejsza z tym, pochwalę się dwoma pierwszymi :) Tytuł: Burning Ambition (Płonące Ambicję) Kod: 602A Lodowy Król leci do Ognistego Królestwa, by przeprosić Królewne Ognia, z którą walczył (odc.Frost & Fire ). Ta przyjmuję jego przeprosiny i wtedy LK opowiada jej wymyśloną historię Fionny & Cake Fionna z Cake'em wracają z długiej wędrówki, przez pustynie, ponieważ musieli uratować miasto ogrów. Cake idzie spać, a Fionna wybiera się do Słodkiego Królestwa. Na miejscu spotyka Balonowego Księcia. Ten mówi jej, że idzie do Ognistego Królestwa, by sprawdzić, jak się ma Ognisty Książe. Fionna nigdy o nim nie słyszała, dlatego za wszelką cenę postanawia go spotkać. Na miejscu okazuję się, że Książe jest także Królem, ponieważ uwięził swoją matkę w lampie. Fionna musiała go wypuścić, bo uważała że jest to niezgodnę z zasadami. Książe wybucha i ucieka z zamku, by podpalić wioskę ogrów. Fionna biegnie do swojego domku po Cake. Ten, zabiera ją na miejsce i zauważają jak cała wioska jest w płomieniach. Po krótkiej walce, stają na przeciw siebie i wymieniają się kilkoma słowami. Wyglądało na to że Fionna się zakochała w Ognistym Księciu. Lodowy Król tym kończy opowieść, a KO spostrzega, że Fionna to Finn, a Ognisty Książe to ona sama. Na końcu odcinka idzie do sypialni i wśród zapachowy świec, ogląda zdjęcie Finna. A teraz 2 odcinek :) Tytuł: Five Short Graybles about Puppies (Pięć krótkich opowieści o szczeniakach) Kod: 602B Cuber po raz kolejny opowiada pięć krótkich historii. Tym razem tematem są szczeniaki Jake'a i Panny Jednorożek. 1. Na początku Viola znajduję się w swoim mieszkaniu. Wyrusza na Karmelowe Jezioro, w celu spotkania się z producentem, który kręci tam film. Po drodzę, wielkie wiatry powodują, że jej samochód wpada w jakąś zaspę śnieżną. Znajdują ją Pingwiny i przynoszą do Lodowego Króla. Gdy się budzi, ten stwierdza, że jest ładna i chcę się z nią orzenić. Viola natomiast mówi, że to jest złe i nie powinnien kogoś zmuszać do małżenstwa. Lodowy Król opowiada jej swoją smutną historię i wtedy Viola zaczyna rozumieć co czuję. Stwierdza też że jest to świetna historia na Film. 2. Widzimy T.V w domu Panny Jednorożek. Wychodzi, w poszukiwaniu jakiejś pracy. Jednak po drodzę wpada do jeziora i niestety nie umie pływać. Marcelina ratuję mu życie i zabiera do swojego domku. Tam budzi się i Marcelina pyta go, kim jest. On jej mówi, że nie ma czasu, musi znaleźć jakieś zajęcie w którym jest dobry. Wampirzyca postanawia, że nauczy go grać na gitarze. Szczeniakowi nawet dobrze idzię i Marcelina stwierdza, że gdyby troche potrenował byłby świetny. 3. Charlie wprowadza się do jednego z pokojów hotelowych, jednak jest on zniszczony przez trzęsienie ziemi. KGK, która mieszka obok, zaprasza ją do siebie i razem rozmawiają. Okazuję się że mają wiele wspólnego i postanawiają zamieszkać razem. Wieczorem organizują impreze która przeszkadza Królewnie Balonowej. 4. Jr. jest na kolacji z KB. Mówi jej o braku celu w życiu. Balonowa próbuję ją namówić do czegoś, jednak jej to nie pasuję. Wtedy Jr. opowiada o swoich marzeniach, że chce zwiedzić kosmos. KB mówi że była w kosmosie i jest tam cudownie, a także obiecuje jej, że kiedyś z nia poleic. 5. Kim Khil Whan, udaję sie na spotkanie biznesowe. Po drodze zauważa jak płoną lasy. Okazuję się, że to mały ognisty wilk. Kim zaprowadza go do Ognistego Królestwa. Tam spotyka Królewne Ognia. Mówi mu, że jest mu wdzięczna. Prosi ją by pomogła mu w dostaniu się na spotkanie na czas. Cynamonek daje mu swojego wilka - Jake 2 Ciekawostki: - Jest to 3 odcinek w którym nie wystąpił Finn - Panna Jednorożek i Jake, są wspominani w tym odcinku, jednak w nim nie występują. - Kim zastał Ognistego Wilka, razem z Śnieżnym Golemem, co jest kontynuacją z odcinka Dziękuję Proszę o komentowanie, zwłaszcza tego, o co chodziło w tych historiach :)